California Rain
by FoOt-PoPPin' GoOd
Summary: Miley and Oliver's first time.


An eighteen-year-old Miley Hope Stewart looked up at the sky. It was turning gray, like it did when it was supposed to storm. Oh well, she would make the best of the outside before it started pouring down. She looked at her boyfriend of two years, Oliver Oscar Oken, and giggled when she saw that he had fallen asleep on the sand. She decided that he had had enough sleep and he need to be woken up. She moved herself to his side and kissed his ear. He stirred but didn't wake up, so she softly kissed his neck. His eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face.

"Welcome back to earth, Mr. Oken," Miley joked.

"Hey! A man needs his sleep," replied Oliver.

Miley laughed under her breath and looked out at the water. The waves were getting bigger and rougher, while the clouds continued to grow dark. Miley didn't really care for storms, she never really did. She hated lightning and thunder wasn't all that pleasant either.

"Maybe we should head back to your house," She said nervously, looking at the sky. Oliver sat up and looked at her.

"You'll be fine Miles, I won't let anything happen to you," He replied and kissed her gently on the lips.

Miley smiled into the kiss, she loved how safe he made her feel. Oliver decided to deepen it, so he gently pulled her to the ground and flipped them so that he was on top. Their little 'moment' went from soft and sweet to a full-on makeout session, only stopping for oxygen. Miley's head shot up when there was a loud crack of thunder. Oliver laughed at how cute she looked.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" She asked playfully.

"Mhm," He replied with a smile and kissed her again. That's when the rain came. It was a drizzle at first, but then it started pouring.

"I really... think... we should head back... to your house," Miley said in between kisses.

He saw a flash of lightning and decided that his girlfriend was right. So once he stood up, he held out his hands to help her up too. Once she was up, he crouched down infront of her to give her a piggy-back ride all the way back to his house (which wasn't that far away - only across the street from the beach.)

Once they got inside his house, he closed the door and pushed Miley's wet body against it. She ran her hands through his rain-soaked hair and let out a soft moan when he started to kiss her neck.

"Wait... parents?" She questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"They're on their anniversary vacation in the Bahamas," He replied and kissed her on the lips again.

She giggled when he picked her up and began to walk up the stairs with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, while she kissed his neck. Oliver opened the door to his room while still holding Miley. She giggled for about the fiftieth time that night, while he layed her on his bed without breaking contact.

Oliver laced their hands together as he kissed her neck and made his way down to her collar bone. He lifted her shirt a little and staretd rubbing in circles on her lower stomach as he kissed her neck again.

"Make love to me," She whispered, so soft that it was barely audible.

Neither Oliver or Miley were expecting things to go this far tonight.

"You sure?" He asked. He knew she was still a virgin.

"I love you," She whispered in his ear. That was his answer, and that was all that he needed to hear. He moved his hands down to the hem of her damp, purple shirt and slowly lifted it up. He kissed her bellybutton before he lifted the shirt over her head and threw it in some random direction.

"Hey! No fair, I wanna see some skin too," Miley playfully pouted.

Oliver smiled and gave into her demand and lifted his shirt to reveal a nicely toned chest and stomach. She ran her small hands up and down his upper body, then moved them to the zipper of his jeans.

"Woah there tiger, lemme help you with that," He teased her. He helped her pull down his jeans. She felt his hardness poke against her thigh through his boxers.

"A wee bit happy, are we?" She teased back.

"Haha, very funny," He said sarcastically and kissed her passionately on the lips. He undid the button and zipper on her jeans as well, not breaking away from their heated kiss. He pulled the denim article of clothing down her small hips and threw them aside. They were both only in their undergarments. A crack of thunder went off with a flash of lightning, and it was like something from a movie.

Oliver kissed his way down her body, which was wet from the rain, all they way to her panties, which were wet from something _other_ then the rain, and made their way back up to her lips. He put his hands behind her back and attempted to undo her bra. Miley giggled and helped him undo the clasp. He slid the straps down her arms and off of her body.

"It would be easier if there weren't so many of those hooky thingies," He mumbled under his breath.

She chuckled. _Same old donut, _she thought. Oliver kissed the space in between her breasts. She began to blush, she had never been this bare infront of anybody before. Oliver noticed this and kissed her on the nose. "You have _nothing_ to be embarrased about. You're beautiful," He assured her. She smiled.

With that, she gained a little confidence and hooked her thumbs in his boxers. She slowly pulled them down and off of him. He did the same to her, and then they were both completely bare. He hovered above her and searched her eyes. He knew she was scared and nervous. He was fully aware that a girl's first time was supposed to hurt like hell, and he wanted to make Miley's as pleasurable as possible.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Oliver reminded her.

"No, I want to," She replied quickly.

He nodded and kissed her gently on the lips as he slowly entered her. Once he hit the barrier that implied she was still a virgin, he looked up at her.

"Want me to count to three?" He asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay... you're sure about this?" He asked for the final time. She slowly nodded.

"Here we go," He breathed in. "One.. two.. three," He said and slowly and as gently as possible pushed past her barrier. Miley let out a quick gasp and shut her eyes tightly in pain. He immediately went still. He wanted to go harder and faster, but he knew he couldn't. She cracked one eye open and said, "Oliver, it's okay."

So he slowly pumped in and out of her, gaining speed and momentum. Miley ran her hands through Oliver's hair that was still wet from the rain, while Oliver cupped Miley's breasts. The room was filled with Oliver's boyish grunts and Miley's moans.

Things went on like this for what seemed like an eternity to them.

"Oliver... I-I'm.." Miley breathlessly exclaimed.

"Me too.. just let go," He told her.

So they climaxed together and Oliver gently fell ontop of Miley. He rolled off her, so that he wouldn't crush her. Miley scooted closer to him as he put his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest, as he ran his fingers through her damp hair. She listened to the rain still pounding against his bedroom window.

"Thank you," Miley stated after a few moments.

"For what?" Oliver looked down at her.

"For being the best thing that's ever happened to me," She smiled up at him.

And after that night, Miley no longer hated the California rain.


End file.
